30 baisers - Milo Camus
by millenium d'argent
Summary: 30 baisers, de l'enfance à l'âge adulte. Milo / Camus
1. Rencontre

**Nouvelle série, le défi 30 baisers sur Milo et Camus**

* * *

**Titre :** Rencontre

**Couple :** Milo/Camus

**Rating :** G  
**Thème n° 15 : **Le bleu le plus pur  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masami KURUMADA  
**Note** : Assez court pour que j'en aie honte

**Rencontre**

La première fois que le jeune Camus rencontra Milo, il n'avait tout d'abord vu que ses yeux.

Pendant que le gamin aux cheveux hirsutes sautillait autour de lui de manière désordonnée et agaçante, le bombardant de questions indiscrètes, il ne distinguait que ça.

Le bleu le plus pur qu'il lui ait été donné de contempler. Plus limpide que l'eau, plus beau que le ciel.

Il ne retrouva ses esprits que quand le petit Grec lui colla un baiser gluant sur la joue en décrétant :

\- Tu seras mon ami !

Cela sonnait comme une vérité allant de soi, ne souffrant pas de contradiction.

Une ombre de sourire effleura le petit visage froid et triste du futur Chevalier du Verseau.

Le sociable Milo ignorait encore qu'il était gratifié d'un présent rare de la part du nouvel apprenti.

Il le découvrirait, parfois à ses dépens.


	2. On joue au docteur ?

**Titre :** On joue au docteur ?

**Couple :** Milo/Camus

**Rating : **PG

**Thème n° 18 : « **Dites ahhh… »

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masami KURUMADA

* * *

**On joue au docteur ?**

Ce soir là, juste après le dîner des apprentis au réfectoire, le petit Scorpion avait commencé à s'ennuyer ferme.

Camus vérifiait _encore_ ses devoirs, Aiolia récitait ses tables de multiplication à Aiolos, Saga lisait une histoire à Shaka, Mü et Aldébaran.

Le trio Aphrodite/Shura/Angelo poursuivait une vigoureuse partie de ballon de laquelle étaient éjectés sans pitié " _les bébés_ ".

Kanon lisait quelque ouvrage qui devait être certainement interdit aux mineurs.

\- Je m'embêêêête ! ronchonnait inlassablement le petit Grec, tournant autour de Kanon dans l'espoir qu'il abandonne ce magazine dont il cachait obstinément les photos.

Et Milo désœuvré était égal à danger immédiat.

\- Tu pourrais jouer au docteur, se marra soudain le cadet des jumeaux, avec un sous-entendu pernicieux que les sept ans et trois-quarts de Milo ne comprirent pas.

Prenant l'idée au pied de la lettre, le petit Grec s'épanouit.

\- Ouais, bonne idée ! Merci Kanon !

Camus fût donc arraché à la relecture de son devoir de calcul.

\- Camuuus, viens, j'ai une idée pour jouer !

\- J'arrive.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le futur Chevalier des Glaces regrettait d'avoir répondu présent à l'appel de son ami.

\- T'es fou, Milo, jouer dans l'infirmerie, mettre la blouse blanche du docteur, et toucher à ses affaires… Viens, on va se faire punir !

\- Oh, allez, les grands sont encore en train de manger… Je veux jouer au docteur ! Toi tu t'allonges sur la table, et tu es mon patient ! Tu es malade mais je réussis à te soigner parce que je suis le meilleur…

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui ferait le docteur, Milo ? J'ai lu beaucoup de choses tu sais, je pourrais mieux que toi…

\- Oui, raconter des trucs savants que personne ne comprend, réfuta Milo. Mais un docteur doit _pratiquer_. Et toi, t'es pas pratique.

Camus secoua ses cheveux lisses, vexé.

\- Monte sur la table ! ordonna Milo, qui s'amusa à mettre sur le bout de son nez les lunettes de lecture du médecin attaché au Sanctuaire, pour faire plus sérieux.

\- D'accord, d'accord… Ne casse rien surtout !

\- Ouvrez la bouche… Et dites ahhh !

\- Ahhh…

\- Plus grand !

\- Aaahhhh !

Camus gigota, mal à l'aise. Le souffle de Milo était trop près de son visage, et il n'était pas certain que le petit bâton d'esquimau à moitié mâché qu'avait sorti Milo de sa poche soit assez hygiénique pour lui toucher la langue.

\- Mmmmph…

\- Vous avez une belle angine, diagnostiqua le jeune Grec, docte et l'air gourmé, il faut du sirop rose à la fraise et une grosse piqûre !

\- Touche pas aux aiguilles, Milo, tu vas faire des dégâts.

\- Mais non, je fais semblant. Là, tu dois crier, je pique !

\- Si tu n'es pas un mauvais docteur, ça ne fait pas mal…

Affairé, Milo sourit diaboliquement.

\- Bon, maintenant, je joue au _djinécologue_.

\- Hein ? bondit le faux patient, estomaqué. Tu sais même pas ce que cela veut dire !

\- Ben si, j'ai vu ça à la télé, avant d'arriver au Sanctuaire.

\- Mais justement, c'est pour les dames, non ?

Milo se leurra de bonne foi, avec une limpidité étonnante dans ses grands yeux mouillés.

\- Je crois pas, Camus, je suis sûr qu'il y en a pour garçons !

Camus se mordilla les lèvres, indécis. Sa culture déjà étendue ne comprenait pas encore les spécificités de la branche médicale " _gynécologie-obstétrique_ ", malheureusement pour lui.

\- Et ça fait quoi exactement, un _djinécologue_ ?

\- Ben, ça vérifie quand les dames ont des bébés !

\- Je suis un garçon comme toi, Milo, je ne peux pas avoir de bébé !

\- On sait jamais, pourquoi pas ?

Camus souffla dans ses joues, boudeur. Il ne savait pas techniquement _pourquoi_. N'empêche qu'il avait l'impression de se faire vaguement avoir aux entournures dans toute cette affaire de " _jouer au docteur_ ".

\- Les hommes, ils n'ont jamais de ventre rond, Milo ! essaya-t-il d'argumenter.

\- Ben un copain à ma mère, il en avait un vachement rond, de ventre ! protesta le petit Grec.

\- Peut-être qu'il était juste trop gros ? hasarda avec pertinence le petit Français.

\- Tu sais par où ils sortent, les bébés ? continua Milo, qui faisait tourner le stéthoscope d'un air important.

Le garnement tenait à sa façon détournée de tripoter son innocent camarade. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais il adorait être collé à Camus.

\- Non, avoua ledit camarade, qui détestait ne pas avoir la réponse à une question.

Milo enfonça avec un sourire son index dans le nombril de Camus.

\- Par là ! affirma-t-il, vainqueur, certain de la véracité de ses élucubrations. Et les garçons en ont un aussi de nombril ! Donc…

\- Ouille ! Ne fais pas ça ! Bon, bon, tu as peut-être raison.

\- Kanon me l'a juré ! compléta Milo. Lui, c'est un grand, il sait tout ça !

Le futur Verseau ne considérait de toute façon pas le frère de Saga comme une source fiable, mais… Pourquoi un garçon serait affublé du même nombril qu'une fille si cela ne lui servait à rien ? Mère Nature n'était-elle pas censée être cartésienne ?

\- Je vérifierai moi-même ! chevrota-t-il, refusant de s'avouer ignorant.

\- En attendant, on joue ! Déshabillez-vous, et allongez-vous, c'est toujours moi le docteur, na !

Camus haussa les épaules, et refusa catégoriquement de relever autre chose que le haut de sa tunique. Et puis quoi encore ? Milo avait toujours des idées bizarres, des jeux stupides, et… Et puis, lui aussi était idiot de toujours suivre son seul copain dans ses délires, d'abord…

\- C'est pas comme ça que l'ai vu à la télé, protesta le futur Scorpion. La dame, elle avait plus rien en dessous ! Tu dois enlever tout à fait le haut, et tes sandales et ton pantalon !

\- Je m'en fiche, Milo ! rouspéta son camarade de jeu. D'ailleurs on fait juste semblant. Et puis, si l'infirmière nous attrape on va se faire gronder… Et puis…

\- Tu veux jouer au garçon qui va avoir un bébé ou à une dame qui va avoir un bébé ? le coupa Milo, qui s'amusait comme un petit fou.

\- Ah non, c'est bon pour Shaka de jouer les filles, hein !

\- D'accord…

Silence religieux pendant lequel Milo palpa à tout va le ventre contracté de son condisciple.

\- N'appuie pas autant, Milo, on vient de manger ! Ça fait mal !

\- C'est tout plat, renifla le petit Grec, la mine déçue, plaçant le stéthoscope ça et là, au hasard.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ben, tu vas pas avoir de bébé.

\- Noooooooon ? ricana Camus, à peine moqueur.

Milo secoua ses boucles et sauta à son tour sur la table d'examen.

\- Tu veux que je t'en fasse un, de bébé ? proposa-t-il, avec une moue aguicheuse copiée sur Kanon.

\- _Milo_ ! se scandalisa le Français, dépassé par les sottises de son ami.

\- Tu m'aimes pas assez pour ça ? gémit le faux docteur, soudain pitoyable. Tu voudrais un autre papa que moi pour ton bébé ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, idiot ! se débattit Camus, de plus en plus rouge. On est trop jeunes pour avoir un bébé ! Et puis, pour parler de ça, même ! Et en plus, je suis sûr que Kanon t'a raconté n'importe quoi et qu'on ne sait pas en avoir, de bébé, parce qu'on est deux _garçons_ !

\- Pour savoir, il faut essayer ! Je sais comment !

\- Milo, lâche-moi tu m'écrases !

\- Là, je te fais plein de bisous sur les joues…

Smack, smack, _smack_…

\- Milo, arrêtes, c'est tout mouillé !

\- Et voilà, dans quelques mois, on va avoir un bébé !

Ebouriffé, radieux, Milo lâcha enfin sa victime qui s'ébroua avec soulagement.

\- T'es bête, assena le futur Verseau, ma maman m'a toujours dit que pour un bébé, il fallait deux graines. Une du papa et une de la maman. T'en avais pas à me donner !

Cette donnée botanique refroidit un peu le futur Scorpion, qui ne s'avoua cependant pas vaincu.

\- La prochaine fois, j'en aurai une, de graine de bébé. Et la tienne ?

\- Ben, les dames, elles en ont déjà dans le ventre ! Si tu veux que ce soit moi qui ai le bébé, elle y est… Logiquement.

\- Ah ? Mais c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi les garçons doivent en trouver ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Milo, mais mes parents ne mentaient jamais !

\- C'est trop bizarre, les trucs de grands…

\- C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas une fille, alors, Milo…

\- Non, c'est moi qui te donne le bébé ! Toi tu seras comme la fille !

\- Non, toi !

\- Non, _toi_ !

Hurlement scandalisé. L'infirmière, diététique, avait renoncé au dessert.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Petits chenapans ! Voulez-vous bien sortir de mon infirmerie ! Où j'irai me plaindre à vos maîtres !

Milo cria de peur.

\- Tous aux abris, l'infirmière !

\- Milo ! hurla la femme en blanc, ayant reconnu le trublion en titre de la nouvelle génération dorée. Laisse ce stéthoscope et cette blouse tout de suite ! Gare à toi mon garçon !

\- Oui, m'dame ! s'empressa le délinquant, trébuchant dans sa hâte à filer.

Camus se laissa entraîner par la main, rajustant au passage sa tunique, maudissant les idées tordues de son copain. Chaque fois qu'il suivait Milo, sa réputation d'enfant modèle en prenait un coup.

\- Ouf, sauvés. T'inquiète pas Camus, elle m'aime bien l'infirmière, on risque rien.

\- Bon, d'accord Milo. Mais dépêchons-nous maintenant, sinon on va être en retard pour aller dormir…

Milo sautilla un instant sans parler, content de sa séance de jeu.

\- Camus ?

\- Oui ?

\- Demain, on pourra jouer au papa et à la maman ?

\- …


	3. Bataille de fleurs

**Titre :** Bataille de fleurs

**Couple :** Milo/Camus

**Rating : **PG

**Thème n° 11 : **«fleur »

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masami KURUMADA

**Note :** Cross-posté sur la communauté Méli-Mélo pour le défi "langage des fleurs".

* * *

**Bataille de fleurs **

Milo patientait depuis une bonne demi-heure dans les environs du Temple des Gémeaux. C'était injuste, ruminait-il, amer. Ils avaient du temps libre pour jouer avant le repas du soir, et Camus traînait encore chez Saga au lieu de venir s'amuser avec lui.

Le gamin engloutît les dernières myrtilles sauvages complétant opportunément son maigre goûter de pain et de lait, et s'épanouit en voyant enfin son ami descendre prudemment les marches disjointes.

\- Camuuuus ! le héla-t-il, radieux.

\- Tu m'as attendu ? s'étonna Camus, à la fois content et gêné d'avoir laissé Milo faire le pied de grue si longtemps.

Milo remarqua alors l'énorme livre en grec que Camus trimballait.

" _Le langage des fleurs_ ", déchiffra-t-il.

\- C'est quoi, ce livre ?

\- Saga me l'a donné.

Milo frotta ses genoux écorchés et plissa avec dégoût son petit museau barbouillé de jus de myrtilles. Encore un cadeau de ce Saga ! La réplique fusa avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la retourner sept fois dans sa bouche.

\- Chouchou, va !

Le petit Français eût un bref instant de surprise, puis endossa instantanément une mimique de dédain offensé, et tourna le dos à son blessant camarade. Réalisant sa gaffe, le petit Grec se précipita à sa poursuite. Quel idiot il était, se reprocha-t-il. Les autres se moquaient assez de Camus, Shaka et Mü en les traitant de chouchous parce qu'ils étaient calmes, sages et studieux, et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de les imiter…

\- Camus, attends !

\- Laisse-moi, marmotta l'autre, serrant le livre de toutes ses forces pour se raidir contre la voix suppliante du traître.

\- Non, Camus, sois pas fâché ! Pardon, je n'le pensais pas !

Camus s'arrêta et laissa Milo le rejoindre.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as dit, alors ?

Le futur Scorpion, ennuyé, se tira les boucles sales à deux mains.

\- Je sais pas… j'étais fâché que tu restes si longtemps avec Saga… avoua-t-il honnêtement.

\- Est-ce que je dis que tu es le chouchou de Kanon, moi ? le flagella à bon escient Camus, qui voyait souvent ces deux-là partir pour des aventures dangereuses, toujours illégales, et toujours se terminant mal.

\- Tu me le prêtes, le livre ? tenta brusquement Milo.

Une idée baroque avait soudain fait irruption dans sa petite cervelle rapide à fabriquer des plans douteux.

Camus toisa un court instant son meilleur ami. La requête lui inspirait de l'étonnement, voire un brin de méfiance.

\- Tu me demandes de te prêter un_ livre_, Milo ? Un _gros_ livre ?

Le petit Grec arbora un sourire chafouin, poussant toutes ses dents cariées – et les trous qui allaient avec – en avant.

\- J'aime les fleurs !

\- Ah d'accord, crut comprendre le jeune Français. Tu vas juste regarder les images. Il y a beaucoup de photographies de fleurs…

\- C'est ça ! clama Milo, avec trop de vigueur approbatrice, ce qui inspirerait de la suspicion à quelqu'un de plus expérimenté, tels les jumeaux ou Aiolos.

Camus posa son doigt sur la page qu'il lisait, et secoua la tête.

\- Je viens juste de le commencer ! Je te le prêterai après…

\- Oh non, oh non, mon Camus ! se plaignit immédiatement son camarade, qui avait un talent remarquable pour prendre à volonté des yeux de cocker.

Bon, en même temps, un cocker aux prunelles si bleues… Le jeune Camus ne savait pas si cela était génétiquement possible.

Le futur Verseau eût un petit soupir ténu, et referma le livre. Il n'était pas arrivé plus loin que l'acanthe.

\- Tiens, offrit-il avec résignation. Mais essaye de ne pas le salir avec tes mains collantes, de ne pas froisser les pages, de…

\- Je ferai très attention ! clama l'autre, ravi d'avoir encore obtenu ce qu'il voulait, et si vite.

* * *

Camus ne devait jamais revoir la couleur de son livre, malgré ses réclamations de plus en plus grincheuses.

Le petit Français soupçonna que son camarade l'avait perdu, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant de sa part, et qu'il n'osait point lui avouer le crime. Car pour Camus, attenter aux livres était un crime.

Saga lui offrit un livre de botanique pour le consoler, lui glissant sournoisement au passage de ne plus le laisser dans des petites mains incultes, voire illettrées, fussent-elles celles de son meilleur ami.

Finalement le futur Verseau trouva avoir gagné au change : la science brute l'intéressait plus que les élucubrations superstitieuses sur un langage caché dans un bouquet floral. C'était un sujet bon pour Aphrodite et son apprentissage en culture de roses, ça.

Comme Milo était toujours un garnement outrancier dans ses démonstrations d'affections, ses serments d'amitié et ses manières protectrices, le jeune Français ne prêta pas attention à l'offrande de son premier bouquet de roses sauvages.

Il remercia et les mit dans un verre d'eau entre les lits jumeaux de leur chambre d'apprenti, ignorant que son camarade d'à peine sept ans avait déchiffré au hasard la veille : rose sauvage, _je vous suivrai partout_.

Jusqu'à leur départ pour leurs lieux d'entraînement, le verre serait orné suivant l'ordre alphabétique par l'inépuisable imagination du petit Grec qui ferait ainsi d'indéniables et rapides progrès en lecture.

L'abricotier pour l'amour timide, l'acanthe pour que rien ne les sépare, l'aster rose parce qu'il ne voyait _que_ Camus, les campanules pour l'amitié, un iris mauve parce que comme dit dans le livre, les yeux bleu sombres et veloutés de Camus _l'affolaient_.

La nuit précédant le départ de Camus pour la Sibérie, ils échangeraient à neuf ans leur premier vrai baiser – baiser surpris et timide d'un côté, désespéré de l'autre – dans l'odeur discrète d'un bouquet de myosotis.

_Ne m'oublie pas_.

* * *

Six ans plus tard, les myosotis avaient remplis leur office, et Milo continuait son petit jeu floral.

_L'orchidée est symbole de luxe, volupté, mystère et passion.  
Cette fleur fantasmagorique, symbole de la beauté absolue, incarne le mythe de la femme idéale. L'orchidée est la fleur parfaite pour déclarer un amour secret à l'élu(e) de son cœur, cette divine créature souvent intimidante._

Milo releva le nez, ses lèvres s'épanouissant d'un rire satisfait. C'était tout à fait la fleur qu'il lui fallait pour l'anniversaire des quinze ans de son merveilleux Camus.

Le jeune Chevalier déboula donc au douzième temple, pressé de trouver un moyen d'obtenir une précieuse orchidée tout en étant de garde.

Le Suédois l'accueillit avec résignation. Il avait l'habitude de voir ses pairs le prendre pour une boutique de fleuriste ouverte sept jours sur sept et vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

\- J'ai besoin d'une très belle orchidée, Aphro…

\- Je suis spécialiste en roses, Milo… ricana le perfide douzième gardien.

\- Il paraît que tu cultives plein d'autres fleurs dans ta serre ! refusa de se laisser éconduire le Scorpion. C'est pour un anniversaire, je suis prêt à mettre le prix qu'il faudra !

L'adolescent était sincère : il aurait englouti l'entièreté ses économies, voire même vendu son âme.

Heureusement pour lui, le Chevalier des Poissons se contenta d'un conséquent petit paquet de drachmes en échange d'une orchidée délicatement rosée.

\- Merci, merci ! s'écria Milo avec ferveur.

\- Ne la secoue pas comme ça, c'est une fleur délicate, s'insurgea le puriste horticulteur du Sanctuaire.

\- Oh, euh, d'accord.

Aphrodite ricana. Il avait sa petite idée du temple dans lequel l'orchidée finirait.

* * *

L'orage floral devait éclater deux années plus tard, le jour où Camus, revenu de Sibérie au Sanctuaire pour un rapport et une mission d'espionnage, vint sans prévenir chez son meilleur ami.

Il avait dans les mains un bouquet de bienvenue, des ancolies roses soigneusement choisies par Milo – qui se ruinait toujours chez Aphrodite.

\- Elles te plaisent ? interrogea le Scorpion, qui se sentait maladroit et rougissant.

A près de dix-sept ans, son Camus devenait de plus en plus beau, et il lui semblait de moins en moins abordable. Il faudrait bien pourtant qu'il ose un jour s'y mettre franchement, au lieu de dilapider ses faveurs dans un simple but de luxure.

\- Beaucoup, fit le Verseau, son regard bleu foncé balayant le désordre scorpionnesque hâtivement rangé – soit poussé sous les meubles – en l'honneur de son retour.

\- Tant mieux ! se réjouit l'autre. Tu manges avec moi ? J'ai fait des progrès en cuisine !

\- D'accord, je suis impatient de voir ça et…

L'œil littéraire du Maître des glaces venait de tomber sur " _Le langage des fleurs_ ", disparu depuis dix ans, peu visible sous un magazine sur les voitures et une bande dessinée.

\- Mon livre ! Tu ne l'avais pas perdu ? s'indigna l'adolescent, ses doigts crispées sur les ancolies roses.

Effondré, pris la pince dans le sac, Milo piqua du nez, et le silence du bavard Scorpion eût valeur d'aveu.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais rendu ? Milo !

\- Ben, c'est… commença le Grec, avant de s'interrompre.

Les neurones aiguisés du jeune Verseau avaient d'ailleurs déjà sauté de A vers C sans devoir passer par B. Il contempla ses fleurs avec rancune.

\- Toutes ces fleurs que tu m'offrais ! Qu'est ce que tu racontais, hein ?

\- Ben tu adores les fleurs, Camus… J'ai rien fait de mal !

Camus inspira et expira très fort, histoire de se calmer, et posa sans douceur particulière le bouquet sur la table basse, entre une bouteille d'ouzo et un paquet de chips vide de contenu.

\- Ancolie rose. Va-y, Milo, je t'attends. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Le rire forcé du huitième gardien était tellement faux qu'il aurait pu fendre toutes les vitres et les verres de son temple.

\- Rien de grave…

\- Mais encore ?

\- Ben… Je sais pas… mentit le Scorpion.

\- Milo ! Donne-moi ce livre !

L'autre obtempéra, regrettant d'être en tee-shirt alors qu'il risquait la congélation instantanée. Camus le foudroya des yeux avant de tourner impatiemment les pages fatiguées de l'ouvrage.

\- Ancolie… rose : _je t'aime tellement ; tout est gris quand tu n'es pas là._

Camus du Verseau devint aussi rose que les fleurs, et malgré son atrophie sentimentale marquée, l'aveugle volontaire dût se résoudre à admettre que Milo, son meilleur et seul ami, voulait davantage de lui que la camaraderie.

\- Milo ! s'étrangla-t-il. Comment peux-tu…

\- Tu le sais que je t'aime beaucoup, Camus… osa le Scorpion. Puis, c'est vrai que tu me manques, toujours en Sibérie…

\- Je ne suis pas tous ceux ou toutes celles que tu mets dans ton lit pour les abandonner le lendemain !

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir, s'insurgea le Grec, irrité. Je ne leur promets rien, à eux !

\- Je crois… que je vais rentrer chez moi, grinça le Français, abandonnant le Scorpion à son triste sort.

Celui-ci s'effondra sur le sofa, et jeta le livre sur le tapis d'un revers de main rageur tandis que le Verseau remontait les marches vers le onzième temple, un volcan s'agitant dans sa cervelle habituellement surgelée.

Camus songea avec rancune à tous les bouquets de capucines offerts par Milo enfant. _Déclaration d'un premier amour de jeunesse_

Voilà pourquoi les cils maquillés d'Aphrodite lançaient des œillades ironiques chaque fois qu'il passait par son temple et qu'il admirait en fin connaisseur son orchidée cadeau d'anniversaire !

Oh, mais si Milo voulait jouer à ça… Lui aussi pouvait pratiquer le langage caché des fleurs !

Le magicien de l'eau et de la glace se rendit finalement d'un pas irrité à son refuge favori, la bibliothèque.

* * *

Après une nuit atroce, Milo se leva tard, se brûla la langue avec son café plus trop matinal, et s'apprêtait à sortir au soleil, et à se rendre chez Camus plaider sa cause quand il vit la plante.

Trouver une bruyère en pot sur le seuil de son temple déplût souverainement au malheureux Scorpion.

\- _J'aime la solitude_, traduisit facilement l'adolescent. Ben tiens !

Comment Camus avait-il récupéré son retard en langage de fleurs si rapidement ? Il avait du trouver un autre livre à la bibliothèque du Palais. En plus, le Verseau le connaissait bien, savait qu'il voudrait s'excuser, et lui barrait donc le passage en lui opposant une fin de non-recevoir fleurie.

Milo se vengea le soir avec un hortensia – _tu es beau mais froid_.

Camus lui renvoya incontinent une bardane.

\- Comment ça, _je l'importune_ ? hurla le malheureux.

Un petit mot de l'écriture française et nette du Verseau mit le comble à la colère de Milo. Ce mot précisait que la plante était un excellent remède contre l'acné, et le Scorpion, traqueur de ce qui pouvait déparer sa juvénile prestance, trépigna devant tant de perfidie. Il en avait à peine, de l'acné ! Maudit Camus, avec son teint blanc et parfait qui ne souffrait pas le moins du monde des affres de l'adolescence ! La nature était injuste !

Le lendemain, Camus réceptionna un conséquent assortiment de chardons. Traduction : _déplaisir, agressivité, vos paroles me chagrinent. Je pique, méfiez-vous de ma vengeance_.

Cela correspondait bien à un arachnide vénéneux. Il renvoya des lys blancs, et Milo s'interrogea sans fin : _chasteté, mes sentiments sont purs… _Où voulait en venir son glacial ami ? Quelle interprétation donner à ce qui était la fleur préférée du Français ? Qu'il ne voulait que de l'amitié ou un amour sans galipettes ?

Il n'y avait aucun doute que Camus s'amusait, malgré ses airs sérieux quand ils se croisaient en public. Un peu rassuré, Milo continua donc à jouer le jeu.

Il se ruina encore auprès d'Aphrodite pour l'envoi compliqué d'un beau nénuphar que Camus pourrait immerger dans le bassin de son jardin.

_Froideur, vous êtes de glace._

Le Verseau força le lendemain Aphrodite à user de son cosmos pour accélérer la floraison de muguet non saisonnier : _bonheur d'aimer_.

\- Du moment que tu payes, mon mignon, ricana le jardinier qui engrangeait de belles rentrées financières.

En gage de paix, un rameau d'olivier prit alors le chemin du Temple du Verseau. Milo attendit en vain une réponse, de plus en plus nerveux.

Mais une semaine plus tard, il reçut un mélange de bleuets, de crocus rouges et une fine petite branche de sapin. Cela se compliquait, ronchonna le destinataire, vissé à un livre qu'il allait finir par savoir par cœur.

_Expression d'un amour timide. J'ai peur de vous aimer. J'ai peur de souffrir._

Follement radieux, soulagé, osant enfin croire à une possibilité amoureuse entre Camus et lui, le Scorpion frappa très fort avec un grandiose buisson de roses, du plus bel écarlate très érotique, qui lui coûta la solde de plusieurs mois.

Camus passa plus modestement à la verveine. La notion d'_amour platonique _rebutait le charnel Scorpion, mais c'était un tel progrès pour ses espoirs que cela lui permit de patienter pendant un nouveau et très long séjour de Camus en Sibérie.

A son retour, les bouquets de Camus demeurèrent empreints de blancheur et de retenue, ceux de Milo se panachèrent invariablement du rouge éclatant de la passion.

Bientôt, Milo se jurait d'oser proposer son amour à Camus en mots, et pas seulement en fleurs.

* * *

Leur amour concrétisé, Camus planterait des tournesols jaunes dans le jardin sauvage du huitième temple, au grand bonheur de Milo qui non seulement adorait ces fleurs mais aussi le message caché derrière.

_Tu es mon soleil, je ne vois que toi, c'est vers toi que je me tourne. _

\- C'est vrai ça ? s'enquit Milo pendant que le Verseau lui tournait le dos et s'occupait, mains terreuses, de la plantation.

\- Tu as toujours été mon soleil, murmura Camus, si bas que le Scorpion l'entendit à peine.

Le Scorpion trouverait une place dans le jardin entretenu du onzième temple pour un jasmin rouge promettant_ que leur amour serait__ de l'ivresse, de la folie, _et des digitales pourprées symbolisant _un amour charnel très chaud._

Ils garderaient de temps en temps l'habitude de jouer avec des messages floraux, codés, anéantissant tous les glaïeuls à des lieues à la ronde pour préciser l'heure de leurs rendez-vous secrets.

Aphrodite, lui, se frotterait les mains, et les batailles florales du jeune couple lui assureraient un bénéfice plus que rondelet.


End file.
